


重生

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 心情鬱卒去買醉的索隆，遇見了金瞳的大劍豪......
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro





	重生

一切發生得如此突然，遠遠超出了我的意料之外。

原本該是再普通不過的啊……

尋常的閒談，他笑著，我也笑著，

互相扯著一些有的沒的天南地北，

足以讓我回憶起關係變調前那段二人心思無比契合的溫馨時光，並深自慶幸一切都已雨過天青的……

為什麼？魯夫。

為何要露出那麼該死的認真眼神……

「索隆，你在逃避我。」

剎那間，血液為之凍結。

對他的了解以直覺的形式告訴我，

他早已看透了那連我自己都沒察覺的真實。

當然，我大可笑著回問一句：

「哪有啊？你發什麼神經？」

他，大概也會配合地歪著頭說：「是嗎？」

然後不在意地笑笑繼續陪我玩下去吧？

可惜，再怎樣入戲的演員，一旦被人點醒『終究只是在演戲』，那就再也演不下去了。

越是掙扎，越會讓這份關係顯得荒謬和虛偽。

於是笑容從我臉上褪去，只餘沉默。

「哪，索隆。」

「……」

「你有沒有喜歡的人？」

「……沒有。」

「真的沒有？」

「……」

「告訴我啦！」

「我說過沒有你還要我告訴你什麼？！」

「那……」

「……」

「我叫香吉士替你介紹好不好？」

好痛。好痛。

咬緊牙關。

我不是……你不要就可以隨便推銷出去的人。

別用那種態度講話。

出自關心，一片真誠，

那只會讓我更加厭惡不由自主把你的動機往負面解讀的自己。

遺憾的是，你並不了解我。

「啊，不然叫娜美幫忙也可以，我記得她好像有不少門路……」

忍無可忍，用力揪住他的領口。

「敢做的話你就試試看啊！」

「索隆……？」

黑色的雙眼圓睜。

那不是恐懼。

驚訝底下隱約流過的一絲不安，

肇因在於他根本不知道自己哪裡做錯了，他無法理解我為何動怒。

而這，讓我陷入更深的絕望。

鬆開手，我發洩似地踏著重重的步伐頭也不回地下了船。

喉嚨緊緊絞著，擠不出聲音。

現在，我不想見到任何人。

*****

怎麼走到這裡來的我已經不記得了。

耳邊鬧哄哄的。

菸味、酒味、汗味，

這裡是酒館。

『不是說不想見到任何人的嗎？』

攝取了相當濃度酒精的腦袋以漠不關心的語氣自問著。

機械性地一瓶又一瓶。

沒有答案。

空白的意識中，酒保似乎對我說了些什麼……

要錢嗎？

砍下我的頭去領賞就夠付了吧？

問候嗎？

就像對每個來你店裡的人一樣？

但我畢竟沒有抬頭。

怕看見對方的眼，哪怕只是一絲基於人道的同情憐憫……

我怕我會克制不住拔刀挖出那對眼睛。

墮落啊！

事到如今你還在堅持些什麼？

惡魔的低語在腦中迴響。

鬧個天翻地覆吧！

在瀕臨爆發邊緣的痛苦將你炸成血肉碎片之前……

『嗚啊啊啊啊～～～～～！！！！！』

我緊緊按著疼痛欲裂的太陽穴五臟六腑不住痙攣，

但那撕心裂肺的哀鳴卻連離我僅有數公分之遠的人都聽不見。

好痛……好痛……好痛……

「鬧夠了吧？」

我猛然睜眼回頭。

「密佛……格？」

「現在的你，連替我擦鞋都不配。」

胸口如遭重擊。

天旋地轉。

*****

緩緩張開眼睛。

陌生的天花板……

想轉頭，一陣激痛傳來。

「……嗚……」

站在落地窗前的黑衣男子只是淡淡掃了我一眼，什麼話也沒說。

動不了。

不知是飲酒過量的副作用還是肌肉緊繃得太久，現在全身連一點力氣都使不上。

也罷……

雙眼再度閉起。

很快地，黑暗降臨。

*****

再度醒來時，房裡籠罩著沉沉的光線。

儘管是白晝，但拉上的厚重窗簾讓宿醉的我的眼睛也能毫不費力地看清週圍。

鷹眼翹著腿坐在對面的單人沙發椅上，兩手交疊，目不轉睛地看著我。

「……」

動動手指，發現身體的感覺已經恢復大半，我坐起身移動到可以背靠著牆的舒服位置，

開口，這才注意到喉嚨早已乾得只能發出沙啞的氣音。

鷹眼抬起頭，下巴指了指我右手邊的床頭櫃，上面放著一杯水，以及我的三把刀。

我毫不猶豫地抓起水杯一飲而盡。

「……多謝。」

「嗯。」

「我……睡了多久？」

「幾小時。」

出人意料的答案。

忍不住嘲笑起一瞬間產生『幾天沒回去，魯夫會不會擔心我？』這種愚蠢念頭的自己。

「……（搔頭）」

「醒了就回去吧。（起身）」

「……我不想回去。」

「……（斜眼看著）」

「我……沒有辦法面對他。」

『他』是誰？

我沒有說出口。

不知為何，我知道鷹眼能猜到。

「我不是你撒嬌的對象。」

「我沒有。」

鷹眼冷冷地笑了一聲。

「你的誓言……還真廉價。」

霎那間，我以為我會血氣上湧拔刀衝去性命相搏，但我沒有。

我沒有辯解的餘地。

我比誰，都明白。

「……」

「跟當時的你差真多。」

鷹眼不著痕跡地嘆了口氣，轉身直視著我。

「我所認同的羅羅諾亞‧索隆應該是個不惜豁出一切也要將想要的東西搶到手的人。」

「搶來的東西，永遠都不會真正屬於我。」

「苦苦地等，那東西就會真正屬於你嗎？」

「……我不知道。」

「劍士的實力，唯有心如止水才能發揮。像你這樣情緒被別人牽著走，別說是贏我了，就連像樣的劍都揮不出來。」

「……說得容易。」

「不試試你又怎麼知道容易還是難？」

「……」

「聽好，你的標竿該是那些對你而言不變的事物。

如果誓言不變，誓言就是你的標竿；如果約定不變，約定就是你的標竿；如果你還想打敗我……」

鷹眼的目光變得凌厲。

「那麼，看著我！我就是你的標竿！！」

我沒有看他。

我低頭看著自己的手。

這雙由於長年練劍，結了厚厚的繭，青筋浮突的手。

這雙常被自己或他人湧出的溫熱鮮血染紅的手。

這雙總想抓住什麼，卻什麼也抓不住的手。

這雙縱然緊緊握得指節發白，依舊覺得無力的手。

……我不要！

心中有個聲音吶喊著。

日復一日，寄託在這雙手上的渴望越來越強烈。

我不要就這麼沉淪下去一事無成。

「總有一天，我會用這雙手折斷那標竿。」

我抬頭挑釁地盯著鷹眼。

他的眼底閃過一絲訝異，接著，像是感受到我的決心似地染上了隱隱愉悅的神采。

「有本事儘管來。」

「你可別後悔。」

鷹眼笑了起來，轉身朝門口走去。

隨著步伐晃動的黑色長大衣下清晰地透出一句：

「不會有那麼一天的。」

瞬間，我彷彿看到白衣少女倨傲的背影……

「『不會有那麼一天』……是嗎？」

手撫上刀柄，用力握住。

唇角微揚，像是對自己立誓一般……

「等著瞧。」

《全 文 完》

**Author's Note:**

> 心情鬱卒的時候，寫這種疼痛文果然是很好的治療方法。
> 
> 本文第一段，是發生在我身上的真實事件改編。（笑）  
> 所幸如此白目的對話是透過電話進行，否則，我的反應可能不只是揪住對方領子而已。  
> （話雖如此，當時也有狂暴地想摔電話的衝動就是了……汗）  
> 或許正是因為如此，所以我對索隆比對 OP 其他角色更能產生共鳴吧……
> 
> ego：同是天涯淪落人……（淚）  
> 索：是妳把我寫成這副德行的吧？！（筋）
> 
> 啊，能夠寫文真好。  
> 心情舒服多了。(也不想想看的人的心情……←名符其實的自我主義者)
> 
> 這篇該算是索隆中心文吧？  
> 鷹眼在我心中並不是（並不只是？笑）個看到索隆就流口水的色老頭而已。  
> 雖然他剛出場時那種態度真的很欠打。
> 
> ……熊熊發現我有安排某個人來開導陷入死胡同的索隆的癖好……（汗）  
> 所謂『在無意識中尋求救贖』，或許就是如此吧……（謎）
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
